


Last Christmas

by AesthticRose101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, its still November but whatever, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesthticRose101/pseuds/AesthticRose101
Summary: Just a very fluffy one shot about xmas.Based on the prompt: "You can't listen to Christmas music. It's only November."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 35





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A lil something something for y'all in November.... lol

Bucky made his way up to his and Sam's private quarters and as soon as he stepped foot out of the elevator he was blasted with the sound of _ Last Christmas. _

He walked further into the room and found Sam putting laundry away while dancing and shimmy-ing to the song. He leaned against the door frame and just looked at his boyfriend belt out the song lyrics. 

“_ Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance but you still catch my eye tell me, baby do you recognize me? _ ” Sam moved over to the closet and put Bucky’s jacket on a hanger and placed a pile of clothes away. He was still oblivious to Bucky’s presence as he grabbed a pair of socks and pretended that they were a microphone. “ _ Well, it's been a year It doesn't surprise me __(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it now, I know what a fool I've been but if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again. _” 

Bucky looked at Sam with a smile playing on his lips as he shook his head fondly at the other man. “What in the world are you doing, Wilson?” 

Sam spun around quickly and looked like he just got caught stealing out of the cookie jar. He recovered quickly and tried to scowl at Bucky but a small smile was trying to break through. 

“You scared me you idiot,” He scolded.

Bucky walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist as he placed his chin on his shoulder as he watched Sam fold more clothes into a neat pile. 

“You never answered my question,” Bucky mumbled.

He could feel Sam roll his eyes, “listening to Christmas music. What did it look like I was doing?”

“Really? Christmas music?” Bucky asked incredulously, “sweetheart, you can't listen to Christmas music. It's only November.”

Sam pulled away from Bucky and looked at him as if he stomped on a newborn kitten. 

“Excuse you, but now is the perfect time to listen to Christmas music. And not to mention there's only two weeks left in November.” 

Bucky sat on the bed and started fiddling with one of Sam’s shirts, “exactly, there are only two weeks left in November why can’t you wait until then?” 

Sam scoffed playfully, “c’mon man. Once you start listening to Christmas songs you just can’t stop and we're close to the Christmas season anyway so why not start now. C’mon Barnes,” Sam played the song and started to sing along as he walked closer to Bucky. “_ Last Christmas, I gave you my heart But the very next day you gave it away This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. _You know you wanna sing along.” Sam pulled Bucky off the bed and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and began to sway. 

Bucky was fighting so hard not to smile but his smile won over as he looked upon Sam singing off key. “_ A crowded room, friends with tired eyes I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice my god, I thought you were someone to rely on me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on. _ C’mon baby.” 

Bucky sighed playfully and waited for the line to finish before he jumped in with Sam to yell out the chorus of the song. “_ Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away this year, to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special. _” 

They were both laughing and giggling as they sung the song. 

A few moments later Natasha came into the room with determination set on her face, “hey, have you guys seen-” She walked into Sam and Bucky holding onto each other as they sang a different christmas song. “You guys are nauseating.” She muttered with a smirk. 

Bucky and Sam stopped singing for a moment and looked at the empty doorway then looked back at each other then burst out laughing. 

“See, you can listen to Christmas songs in November.”

“Zip it, Wilson.” Bucky pulled Sam into a deep kiss as _ All I want for Christmas is You _played in the background. 


End file.
